A Warm Embrace
by HartesContent
Summary: Alternate Universe. Elvis Harte and Georgie Lane have begun their new life together. An early day in the lives of these two soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

Reality may have had it's reasons, but I prefer to believe Elvis Harte is alive and well. He and Georgie Lane left Afghanistan with their respective units and once back in the UK their new life together began to unfold. I do not own these characters. They are the creation of Tony Grounds. I am just borrowing them to enjoy in my alternate universe. This is my first venture into fanfiction and would like to develop a series of one-shots under the mantle of "Elvis and Georgie Forever." I welcome feedback and hope you enjoy!

" **A Warm Embrace"**

The sun was just peeking over the horizon casting a dim light in the room as a harsh wind beat against the window. She knew it had to be frigid outside but Georgie was pleasantly comfortable and warm. She was snug against Elvis' side with her head resting on his chest beneath his left shoulder. He was still asleep. The slow rise and fall of his chest along with the sound of his beating heart lulled her, and beckoned her, to close her eyes and return to sleep as well. Her left leg was intertwined with his and she snuggled closer. Slowly and rhythmically Georgie fingered the fine black hairs on his chest. She looked up to see if he was waking, but no, Elvis was sound asleep. He looked peaceful and content. Georgie gazed at his face and smiled, remembering all the passion they had shared during the hours before she awakened.

The wind rattled against the window again. Elvis stirred ever so slightly and tightened his embrace with his left arm. Georgie slid her arm around his belly and nestled closer still. Then she drew her hand up and touched the gold band on her ring finger with her thumb. In her mind's eye she recalled the moment he placed it on her finger. How he gently held her hand and looked into her eyes. His own bright with love and raw emotion…and that inimitable Elvis smile that rolled across his lips when it was placed. They married within two months after returning from Afghanistan. Georgie did not want to plan yet another involved wedding. So, despite her mum's protestations that she have a "traditional" wedding day, Georgie decided, and Elvis went along with the idea, to have a small, intimate ceremony with only family, 2 Section and Elvis' Team.

The only new comer to the celebration was Laura. Georgie had never met her prior to their reconciliation of course, and had been understandably nervous about meeting Laura for the first time. But that child was so endearing that she captured Georgie's heart almost immediately.

Although she had her mother's light hair, Laura was most certainly her daddy's girl. She had his dark, mischievous eyes and smile.

The adjustment at being back home and now married was a work in progress for both of them. Their careers were changing and she hoped Elvis would not regret he chose to resign from tours of duty. Georgie worried her lip as these thoughts danced through her mind. Then she realized this was the happiest she had been in oh so long. For all the dreams and tearful nights past she finally was with her Elvis. She looked up at his face again, a slow smile curling her lips. Then she pressed them together to keep from laughing as she slowly racked her nails down the hair leading to his navel and below. Elvis startled awake and found Georgie resting her chin on his chest looking at him ever so innocently. He stared at her, blinking the sleep away. Dark hair partially shielding his chocolate eyes. His appearance made her heart lurch and she smiled at him. Elvis rubbed a hand across his face and returned the smile. "George" he said softly.

She leaned forward and tenderly brushed the hair from his face. All the while Elvis watched her with sleepy, but twinkling eyes. "Good morning love," she said as she cupped his cheek in her palm, kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you," Elvis said with a husky voice as he deepened the kiss and drew her into his warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She Croons In Her Own Way"

Elvis turned onto his side and felt a bit chilled. With his face still buried in the pillow he blindly reached around for that damn blanket. After several frustrated efforts he finally laid claim and pulled it up covering himself to the neck. The only thing visible was his frenzied, tousled hair. He sighed deeply and was just about to doze, when suddenly his eyes shot open. All the while his fine facial features scrunched into a decided grimace. "What the hell is that?" he thought to himself. His head popped up, eyes narrowed and he listened intently. "Yeah, well, okay, that's the shower." His head hit the pillow. There it goes again! This time Elvis sat up staring at the door leading to the bath with his mouth open and nose crinkled. He's hearing something that sounds remotely like "She Moves In Her Own Way." He laughs out loud then, remembering his bride is no Adele. Elvis laid back then arm flung across his forehead and really started to laugh because the din coming from the other room was getting louder. He closed his eyes and began to convulse with laughter.

Georgie emerged from the shower hearing his, what to her sounded like uncontrollable laughter. She paused and stopped toweling her hair, looking at herself in the steam riddled mirror. "What the hell is he laughing at?" Wrapping a towel around herself and still trying to bleed the water from her hair with another she flung the door open and found Elvis frozen, looking at her with wide eyes and wishing he were somewhere else. She said, "What the feck are you laughing at?" Elvis immediately put both hands on his face and said, "oh nothing," pushing his face into his pillow. "What is your problem?" Georgie demanded as she marched into the bedroom and planted a hard stare on Elvis. "Are you mad?" she said. Elvis slowly turned his face from the pillow toward her and said, "oh no, but I fear your singing is driving me there." With that Georgie launched herself toward the bed, towel in hand and snapped it against Elvis. Likewise he turned and deflected further shots. He jumped up grabbing Georgie in a hug. She of course yelped and attempted to get away but to no avail. They wrestled with each other for a bit then Elvis held her close, inches from his face. Smirking, he rolled them both onto the bed. By then they were laughing like two school children. Elvis grinned at her as he lovingly smoothed back the wet hair from her face. "You lost your towel Corporal" and with that Elvis wrapped them in his blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perhaps They'll Have Brunch

Georgie padded into the kitchen in her stocking feet still amused by their earlier antics. She knew life with Elvis would never be boring. As she fumbled through the shelves for cups she began to think about what needed done for the day. Their pantry was becoming depleted so a trip to the grocer's was definitely in order. She knew Elvis would not take long in the shower so Georgie busied her mind on what to prepare for breakfast. She finished heating the water for tea, then sat down at the small kitchen table. She could hear Elvis bustling about in the lounge soon to be approaching the kitchen. As he entered he leaned down and kissed Georgie on the top of her head. "Morning" she said as she leaned into his kiss. Elvis went to the counter and fiddled with his cup. He looked around and noticed nothing else was in the process of being prepared. He looked at Georgie. She returned the gaze as she looked at him from behind her cup. Elvis said, "what's for breakfast?" Georgie put her cup down and splayed her fingers out on the table top. "Well", she said, "I was hoping you would make us one of your famous omelets. It's been a long time since I enjoyed one." Elvis had his back to her at that point, pouring tea into his cup. He grinned. He knew, for one, that she was deflecting kitchen duty because cooking was not one of her coveted skills, and two, he would do anything for her. He turned around but schooled his face into a passive expression. Georgie was looking at him with a serious air but her eyes betrayed her delight. Elvis countered with the same and said, "so you want me to make breakfast then?"

Georgie said "yes, and I would like an omelet please. Not fruit loops." She smiled and ran her finger around the rim of her cup. Elvis was noticeably taken off guard by the last comment. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. Was it Georgie's imagination too or were his cheek's just a bit pink? "Saw them in the cupboard," she said. Elvis cleared his throat and laughed, "They're for Laura." Georgie winked at him, "yeah? You like them just as well." He took a sip of tea, looking down at her and then peering out the window. He said, "I've been known to down a bowl or two. Yes." They both went for a sip of tea and just before Elvis put the cup to his mouth he said in his deep captain's voice, "but don't tell anyone." Georgie unfortunately had taken a large sip and then lost control with a laugh spewing liquid in every direction. He immediately put his cup down and grabbed for paper towels. Georgie shook her hands in the air and scooted back in the chair hitting into the wall knocking her cup completely over and raining even more disaster onto the floor. "Bloody hell!" she sputtered standing up like a shot. Elvis all the while remained calm and blotted the table and floor dry. He did however continue to laugh as he finally stood upright and announced, "well, so much for making fun of me." "Shut up!" Georgie said as she plucked at her wet jumper. "Bit flustered then George?" was Elvis' response. She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped out of the kitchen.

Elvis made quick work of cleaning the remainder of Georgie's explosion and began to gather what he wanted as ingredients for their omelets. He rooted through the fridge, picked out an onion and some red peppers. He sniffed the cheese for good measure to make certain it was still edible. Everything he did while prepping the food was done with precision and it was clear he was enjoying the task at hand. As he was whisking the eggs into a frenzy Georgie stepped back into the kitchen refreshed. Elvis turned to greet her with a smile and said, "Can I interest you in another brew while you wait?" Georgie's eyes narrowed but then she burst out laughing and walked over to Elvis snaking her arms around his waist. He set the bowl aside and took her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead. Then they kissed tenderly. Elvis said, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look splashed with tea?" Georgie put her fingers on each side of Elvis' neck and tickled him saying, "Did I ever tell you that sometimes you taste like fruit loops?" His grin was immediate. He lowered his head toward her and rubbed his nose against hers. "Do you still want that omelet?" Elvis said with a hoarse whisper. Georgie slid her nose up and down his as she wrapped her hands around his head. "Yes, I do. But I want you more," she whispered.

Elvis turned off the cooker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A Soldier's Heart"

Elvis just finished putting the clean dishes away and was now wiping the counter and table top. He snapped the towel and looked out the window as he neatly folded the cloth and placed it on the rack. The wind was still kicking up outside. He looked at his watch and chuckled. It was well past noon but the happy couple had finally eaten his omelets. Elvis watched as leaves flitted past the window. Hereford was a beautiful location. Despite all of the trappings and easy access London afforded, he always relished the natural world. He turned and smoothed back his hair. The flat was quiet and he wondered about Georgie. He paused in the doorway to the lounge and yawned. A tender smile grew on his face as he noticed Georgie sprawled like a cat on the couch sound asleep. The magazine she had been reading all but forgotten. Elvis moved quietly into the room and reached for the throw on the back of the sofa gently covering her.

As he straightened up he gazed at her and tossed his love a kiss, not wanting to wake her. He turned and sat down in the overstuffed chair leaning his head back into the soft cushion. He closed his eyes as he exhaled a slow, full sigh. Elvis began to think about his new life direction. In his mind's eye he recalled his conversation with his commander Colonel Godfrey requesting to transfer from field operations to training as an SAS instructor. Although the Colonel expressed his disappointment in losing such a valuable asset for Special Forces in the field he knew that Elvis would be just as valuable as an instructor and mentor. The elite regiment demanded exceptional men and the aspiring operatives would flourish under the expertise Elvis had to offer. It had been proposed however, that Elvis continue counter terrorism activities and be involved in that aspect of training as well.

Elvis squeezed his eyes shut. A wave of regret flowed through him. He opened his eyes then and stared at the ceiling. He loved going on missions. The planning, the organization, the intrigue…..He was good at it, clever and resourceful. Elvis ran a hand through his hair while his gaze moved to Georgie. She was still asleep and peaceful. His heart lurched. He loved her. Although she told him she did not want him to change or give everything up for her, Georgie could not conceal her worry about losing him again in battle. They both lived a dangerous life in the military but Elvis by far ventured on a razor's edge. He thought to himself, "I can do this. I will do this." His life was not his own anymore. He shared it with Georgie now. Truth be told, the moment Laura was brought into his life his perspective changed. Now that the love of his love was with him he would not do anything to compromise their relationship. He would make this all good.

Georgie knew Elvis was not aware she was watching him. She observed his unease after he sat down in the chair. Eventually he picked up the folder from the end table and became totally focused on its contents. Georgie pretended to sleep again, all the while thinking about what Elvis must be going through. She laughed to herself that people thought he had a massive ego. It was not that really. Elvis was self- confident. He had to be. His life depended on it as a commander of his Special Forces Team. She understood why he was hardened, an alpha male, driven every day to put his best effort forward. He was trained to be formidable. Elvis also had a vulnerable side, not accessible to most. He could be insecure and hopelessly romantic. She smiled, and hoped he did not notice. Elvis was the one who sent her notes and cards. He loved surprising her and always encouraged her. One of her favorite things they shared was the tossing of kisses forwards and backwards. That was Elvis' idea for them to communicate with hand signals and she loved it.

She peered at him. The folder was lying on his lap and he was asleep. Georgie slowly sat up on the sofa and began to gather the throw he had lovingly placed on her. She sat up and watched to see if he would wake. Slowly she stood up and inched toward him. She gathered the covering close to her then began to cover him gazing at him, feeling the enormity of love for him that he always felt for her. Yes. Georgie was madly in love with Elvis.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter of "A Warm Embrace." This story is the beginning of my "Elvis and Georgie Forever" series. Other stories may just be one shots. The two soul mates have a lot to tell about their new life together. A heart felt** **thank you** **to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and faved this story. I am humbled. To Pixie Moss – I'm curious about how the Lane's reacted to their reunion as well. Hopefully the Harte's will share…..**

Chapter 5

" **Love Always Perseveres"**

Elvis opened his eyes, and then closed them again, still feeling the effects of sleep. When they finally remained open, they widened. He was just a bit disoriented. The room was dark except for a faint light coming from the kitchen. He noticed that he was covered when he attempted to lift his arms. He smiled realizing that Georgie must have done so. The folder was still resting on his lap. He looked over to the sofa but Georgie was not there. He smiled again and shook his head slowly, rubbing his eyes. Sitting up he lifted the blanket off of him and set the folder back on the end table. Then he stood, stretched, and began to fold the blanket, looking around to see if Georgie was about. He called out to her, but no response. Elvis turned the lamp on squinting against the unwelcome glare. The bedroom door was open but Georgie was not there. He scratched the back of his head and was heading toward the kitchen, then froze. His ears perked and immediately he focused on the main door. Elvis could see the door knob wiggling and could hear activity on the other side. He heard a lot of bustling, and then exhaled a laugh when he heard a distinctive, "shit" being said on the other side. With that he walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to find Georgie fumbling with keys, her purse and several packages. Two of which, decided to end up on the floor. She looked up at him. Elvis stood there briefly taking in her present state and eyeing her from head to toe with an amused look on his face.

She gave him a look and blew strands of hair away from her face. As expected, Elvis grinned but instantly began to help lighten her burden. Georgie had gone to the grocers and also picked up some take-away. She unloaded all of the grocery bags on Elvis. He gladly obliged and moved aside for her to enter. She slung her purse strap over her shoulder and moved past him with the take away. "That smells good," Elvis said as he moved into the kitchen depositing the bags on the counter. Georgie put the take away on the table then hung her purse on the chair. She shrugged out of her coat and tossed it on the sofa. Elvis began to empty the grocery bags of their contents, looking at the different items Georgie purchased. Georgie removed the containers from the bags. Elvis said, "Well, I guess I'm not making dinner." Georgie stopped and glared at him, "no," she said, "and I hope you appreciate how long it took me to chop these vegetables and things." Elvis' eyebrows lifted, "so we're having Chinese then?" Georgie laughed, "Yeah." Elvis eyes twinkled. Oh how he loved her. She busied herself with setting place mats out then went to the sink to wash her hands. All the while Elvis continued to put the items in their proper place. Georgie turned and momentarily touched Elvis on the forearm. "Thanks for helping," she said. He turned and she reached up to kiss him. He responded and placed his hand on the small of her back, "you are welcome," he said as he lowered his hand and gently squeezed her bottom kissing her once again. Georgie took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Taking her other hand she placed a finger on his lips. She smiled and said softly, "that's for dessert love." Elvis gave her a smoldering stare then they both giggled. Georgie moved back to setting the table. "I got you fried rice with chicken." "Good," Elvis said. "I also got some lo mein and chicken with broccoli." She called to him over her shoulder as the final pieces of flatware were placed on the table. "Are you trying to feed an army George?" Elvis quipped. Georgie looked at him. "No. At least we'll have some left overs." "Good thinking," Elvis said as he winked at her. Georgie pursed her lips at him. "Well I don't know what time you will be home tomorrow so I wanted to be prepared."

Tomorrow. He starts his new position as instructor for the SAS tomorrow. New candidate applications will be reviewed. The winter endurance phase would begin in January. The candidates will need to be gleaned prior to that initial phase. It was exciting to now be a part of that. Elvis knew he would be a good mentor. But he liked the action. He loved a good challenge. Well, this would certainly be one for him. In a very different way.

Elvis leaned his back against the counter and looked down at the floor. He shuffled his feet slightly. Georgie finished her task and paused as she watched Elvis. She knew that posture. Elvis was uncomfortable about something. She moved in front of him, sliding her arms around his waist, looking up at him as he took his hands and gently lifted her hair. With his fingers he smoothed the strands back behind her ears and looked at her sideways, smiling. Georgie sighed, "Did you have a good nap?" she said. "Indeed," Elvis said, "I would ask you the same." He smiled. Georgie grinned and snuggled closer. "Well we were rather busy earlier," she said as she buried her face in his chest. Elvis continued to finger her hair and said, "Much like the honeymoon we never had." Georgie gazed at him, eyes searching his face as her features softened. "Well, it's enough just to be alone together, yeah?" Elvis looked down at her, his heart swelling in his chest. "More than enough," he rasped. "It's not a honeymoon that's troubling you is it?" she said. Elvis looked up at the ceiling then closed his eyes. "Elvis," Georgie said. He looked at her then and kissed her forehead. "What's going on in that mind of yours?" she said and placed her hands on his chest. Elvis cradled the small of her back breathing in the scent of her hair. "We can't hide anything from each other. We know each other too well" she coaxed. "I'm not trying to hide anything Georgie. I just hope you will be happy here," he answered. With that Georgie gently pushed away from him and intensely studied his face. "Elvis. I could not be happier. Are you not happy? "she said. Elvis kept his hands on her waist. His eyes brightened as he said, "all is well in the world babe. I could never be happier than with you." Georgie continued to look at him intently. "What?" Elvis said. "It's going to be a big change in the world for you Elvis. More so than for me," Georgie said as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. "For as much as you and I have been all over the place in this world. Having this place to share with you and call home is more than I could ever dream of," she said sincerely. Elvis looked down at her, a soft smile slowly emerging. "I love you. That you gave up going on tour for me because I could not bear to lose you. I will always be grateful to you for that. But I want you to be happy as well," she admitted. "I am here for you. I support you in your new assignment." She reached up and tousled his hair. "Maybe if you get bored you can sneak in the bedroom window some night." Elvis burst out laughing.

He touched the side of her face with his palm. "You're everything to me Georgie," he said, his voice tight with emotion. "I told you I could change…." As he spoke, she stopped him. "Elvis, she said softly, "your job is changing. I want you to stay the way you are. That's the man I fell in love with." The take-away all but forgotten. They both fell into each other's warm embrace.


End file.
